El cumpleaños de Rei-chan (ReixNagisa) (MakotoxHaru)
by CaptainTetra
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de Rei y Nagisa desaparece durante la fiesta organizada por el club Iwatobi para celebrarlo, todos lo buscan desesperadamente sin éxito cuando...
1. Una extraña mañana

Era una mañana lluviosa de Diciembre y Rei aún no había despertado, estaba tan inmerso en sus sueños que no había escuchado el despertador.

-Mm… Nagisa…

*Toc, toc, toc*

-Mm…

-¡Rei! ¡Llegaras tarde a clases!

-¡Ahh!

Rei salta de la cama y veloz como un rayo se alista para ir al instituto, iba tan apresurado que sin querer se llevó por el frente a un gato que se había cruzado en su camino.

-¡MEOW!

-¡Ahh! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento!

Al no poder ver con el gato arañándole el rostro Rei chocó contra un poste de luz y quedo inconsciente en el suelo.

-¡Ayuda! ¡Se ha desmallado!- Decía una señora al ver a Rei tirado en la calle inconsciente.

/En el hospital/

-¡Déjenme pasar! – Exigía a las enfermeras cierto rubio de ojos fucsia.

-Lo siento pero no puede recibir visitas ahora.

-¡Rei-chaaaan!

En el interior de la habitación Rei abría los ojos lentamente al escuchar un débil murmullo.

-¿Nagisa?...

-¡Rei-chaaaan!

-¡Nagisa!

Rei se incorporó rápidamente y fue corriendo hasta la puerta esperando ver a Nagisa al otro lado pero…

-… ¿Quizá…fue solo… mi imaginación?...

/En la entrada del hospital/

-Vamos Nagisa tranquilízate, Rei estará bien- Decía Makoto intentando tranquilizar a su amigo.

-¡No es justo! *haciendo pucheros* ¡Quiero ver a Rei-chan!

-Nagisa- Haru saca un chocolate con relleno de fresa cubierto de maní y con otra capa de chocolate encima y se lo da a Nagisa.

-¡Yay! *comiendo su golosina*.

Makoto suspira aliviado al ver a Nagisa calmado y contento gracias a Haru, en eso llega una enfermera y les dice:

-Ya pueden entrar, pasen por favor.

Los 3 amigos son guiados por la enfermera hasta la habitación donde yacía Rei, Nagisa entra apresurado casi derribando la puerta y abraza a Rei con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-¡Rei-chaaaaaan! ¡¿Estas bien?!

Rei corresponde a su abrazo y le dice:

-Estoy bien, no es nada grave, solo fue un golpe- Decía frotando su cabeza vendada.

Nagisa le besa la frente a Rei y le sonríe dulcemente.

-Qué bueno, estaba asustado, de verdad me importas Rei-chan…

-Tú también me importas Nagisa…

Nagisa toca su frente con la de Rei y le sonríe de nuevo, Rei se sonroja y evita la mirada de Nagisa.

-Rei-chan…mírame a los ojos…

Rei obedece tratando de controlar su sonrojo, Makoto le hace señas a Haru y se van de la habitación sin que Rei y Nagisa se dieran cuenta, no querían arruinar el momento.

Nagisa se acercaba cada vez más a los labios de Rei, pero este se retiró en el último segundo.

-Perdón…

Nagisa se aproxima hacia la puerta, intenta abrirla para irse pero algo, mejor dicho alguien lo impedía.

-Lo siento…yo…perd-.

Nagisa fue interrumpido por los labios de Rei, el rubio abrió los ojos de par en par, incrédulo de lo que estaba pasando, Rei comenzó a lamer los labios de Nagisa y este rodeo su cuello con sus brazos correspondiéndole.

-(Dulce… quiero… mas…).

-(Rei-chan…)

Lentamente Rei introducio su lengua en la boca de Nagisa, el cual comenzó a abrir su boca y a chupar suavemente la lengua de Rei mientras este lo rodeaba con sus brazos hasta que sintió algo extraño entre ellos.

-¿Rei-chan?...

Rei se separó de Nagisa curioso por saber que era lo que había sentido, para su sorpresa, su pequeño Nagisa tenía una erección y en su cara se notaba que estaba excitado, muy excitado.

-E-Etto…*sonrojado a mas no poder*.

Nagisa al percatarse de su erección se dio vuelta apenado para ocultarla pero justo en ese momento Rei lo tomo por detrás y comenzó a lamerle la oreja y a acariciar su erección por encima de su ropa haciendo un poco de presión mientras metía su mano debajo de su camisa y acariciaba uno de sus pezones pellizcándolo suavemente de vez en cuando.

-R-Rei-chan… Nn… Ahm… Ngh… Ahh…

De repente se escucha desde afuera la voz de una enfermera por el altoparlante del hospital.

-El horario de visita ha terminado, se les pide a las visitas de los pacientes volver mañana, gracias.

-Ahhh… *haciendo pucheros* No es justo…

-Jajaja.

-Mmm… *infla los cachetes y le da la espalda*

-Tranquilo… *lo toma por detrás* me darán de alta en una hora.

-¡Qué bien!

-Pero tú debes ir a casa ahora.

-Ahhh…

-Jajaja.


	2. ¡Sorpresa Rei-chan!

Mientras esperaban a Nagisa en la entrada del hospital, Makoto y Haru planeaban una sorpresa para Rei junto con Ama y Sasabe que estaban al teléfono.

-¿Entonces esta noche?, bien, si, gracias, adiós, Haru.

-¿?

-¿Podrías ir por Nagisa? Nos necesitan en el club para preparar todo cuando Rei salga del hospital en una hora, después de todo fue su idea.

-Sí.

-Haru-chan.

-No me digas así.

Makoto sonríe y termina su frase:

-Te daré una sorpresa en la fiesta, seguro te gustara.

Haru solo mira a Makoto a los ojos por unos segundos y entra al hospital en busca de Nagisa pero él ya había salido hace unos minutos y se había ido.

-Debe estar en el club, vamos.

Haru asiente y ambos se dirigen al club cuando se encuentran con Rin y Momo.

-Makoto, Haru, ¿Por qué tanta prisa?

-Le haremos una fiesta sorpresa de cumpleaños a Rei, nos dirigimos al club, solo falta una hora.

-¿Eh? ¿Y por qué no estoy invitado?

-Ni yo.

-¿Que no lo están? ¿Haru no les envió las invitaciones?

Los tres miran a Haru y este dice:

-Lo olvide

Los tres caen al suelo (estilo anime) y en eso escuchan una voz familiar.

-¡Onii-chaaan!

-¡Gou-chan!- Decía Momo entusiasmado al ver a Gou.

-¡Se suponía que estarías en el club! ¡Solo nos queda una hora!- Decía Makoto desesperado.

-En realidad 40 minutos.

-¡Ahhh!

-Cálmate ya está todo listo, solo faltan los invitados.

Makoto suspira aliviado, saca su teléfono y revisa la lista de invitados.

-Veamos…

Haru se acerca para ver la lista cuando lee el nombre de cierta persona a la cual no aprecia mucho…

-¿Kisumi?

-Pensé que sería buena idea invitarlo, además adora las fiestas y sabe cómo animarlas.

Haru comienza a caminar lejos del grupo sin decir una palabra.

-¡Espera! ¡Haru!

Makoto va tras él y el resto hace los mismo, pronto llegan al club y se encuentran con un desastre, la decoración de mal gusto, la comida quemada y el pastel ni siquiera estaba en la mesa aun.

-Esto…-Decía Haru impactado.

-Es…- Seguía Makoto.

-Un…-Dijo Rin.

-Completo…-Añadió Gou.

-Desastre…- Finalizo Momo.

-¡¿Quién es el responsable de esto?!- Decía Makoto mas desesperado que antes buscando al culpable.

-Lo sentimos creo que se me paso la mano con la comida…- Decía Ama tratando de disculparse.

-Creo que mi gusto no es el mejor…- Decía Sasabe apenado por la decoración.

-Pedimos el pastel hace una hora y aun no llega, creemos que debe haber mucho tráfico.

-¡Esto es horrible! ¡Rei llegara en 40 minutos y todo esta arruinado!- Decía Makoto al punto de la locura.

-En realidad faltan 10 minutos- Dijo Gou mientras revisaba su reloj.

-¡Aaaaaaaah!

En eso el teléfono de Haru sonó.

-¿Nagisa?

Todos se acercaron a Haru para escuchar la conversación.

-Haru-chan, ¿Dónde están? Los estoy esperando en casa de Rei, la sorpresa esta lista y ya llego el pastel, está comenzando a darme hambre y no creo que pueda aguantarme…

-¡Nagisa no te comas el pastel!- Decía Makoto gritándole a Haru al oído.

-¡Bien, bien! ¡Apresúrense! ¡Rei-chan debe estar por llegar!

Todos suben rápidamente al auto de Ama y se apresuran a llegar a casa de Rei lo antes posible, al parecer aún no había llegado, cuando entran a la casa quedan maravillados con todo lo que había hecho Nagisa estando solo y sin ayuda, la decoración era hermosa, con miles de mariposas de múltiples colores adornando todo el ambiente, el pastel se veía delicioso (aunque Nagisa había probado un poco pero casi no se notaba), la comida igual y para terminar había un enorme letrero colgado del techo que decía "¡Sorpresa Rei-chan!¡ Feliz cumpleaños! Te queremos: Tus amigos del club Iwatobi".

-¡Nagisa! ¡Eres impresionante! ¿Cómo….?- Decía Gou mirando todo a su alrededor.

-Comenze desde muy temprano, no dormí anoche planeando todo, sabía que Ama-chan y Sasabe arruinarían todo así que no dije nada acerca de dónde iba a ser la fiesta realmente.

-Pero pudiste habernos llamado, podríamos haberte ayudado.

-Lo se Mako-chan *bosteza* estoy tan cansado... *se desmaya*.

-¡Nagisa!- Dijeron todos preocupados.

Makoto llevo a Nagisa a la habitación de Rei y lo acostó en su cama para dejarlo descansar mientras llegaban los demás invitados, se había esforzado mucho, necesitaba una buena siesta.

-Sorpresa Rei-chan…- Decía Nagisa dormido.


	3. ¿Dónde estas Nagisa?

Ya era de noche y Rei al fin había salido del hospital, el peli azul se disponía a ir a su hogar cuando se encontró con un hombre alto, de cabellos oscuros y ojos azules muy profundos.

-Te estaba esperando Rei.

-¿Sosuke? ¿Por qué me estabas esperando? ¿Es algún otro reto de Samezuka?

-No.

Hubo un silencio incomodo entre ellos por más de un minuto cuando por fin Rei rompe el silencio.

-Bien con tu permiso, debo ir a casa, adiós.

Sosuke se pone frente a él, Rei avanza hacia la izquierda pero de nuevo Sosuke le impide avanzar, Rei intenta ir hacia la izquierda y Sosuke vuelve a bloquearle el paso, duran así un rato hasta que Rei, harto le exige a Sosuke que lo deje pasar, pero él no estaba dispuesto a retroceder.

Flashback

-Hagas lo que hagas no dejes que Rei llegue a casa hasta que estén todos los invitados en la fiesta- Le decía Rin a Sosuke a través del celular.

-Me deberás un favor, sabes que es, ¿no?

-¡Cállate y ve al hospital!- Decía Rin sonrojado y algo irritado por las palabras de Sosuke, sabía perfectamente que "favor" le pediría a cambio de su ayuda.

Fin del flashback

-¡Sosuke déjame pasar!

-No.

Rei intenta cruzar la calle pero Sosuke lo toma por la chaqueta, Rei se la quita y queda libre, comienza una persecución.

-¡Detente Rei!

-¡Deja de perseguirme!

-¡No entiendes! ¡Rei!

Rei era muy rápido para Sosuke, tanto que no podía alcanzarlo pero logro ver un atajo a casa de Rei que Nagisa le había mencionado para que llegara más fácilmente a la fiesta, Sosuke llego antes que Rei a su casa para sorpresa de este, el cual ya estaba irritado por el extraño comportamiento de Sosuke, el bloqueaba la entrada como si fuera un portero protegiendo su arquería, Rei dio varios pasos hacia atrás y tomo impulso, trato sin éxito de derribar a Sosuke, pero no logro moverlo ni un milímetro, entonces se le ocurrió pasar por debajo de él.

-¡¿A dónde crees que vas?! *lo toma del pantalón*

-¡Suéltame! ¡¿Sosuke que diablos te pasa?! *arrastrándose hacia la puerta de su casa*

En ese momento el teléfono de Sosuke suena.

-Sí, bien.

-¡Suéltame!

-Como quieras.

Mientras Sosuke sostenía a Rei y el jalaba con fuerza en un intento por liberarse se había creado una tensión que se liberó al soltar el pantalón de Rei, Gou había abierto la puerta justo en ese momento, como resultado Rei había caído de cara dentro de la casa rompiendo sus lentes.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños Rei!-Dijeron todos al unísono.

Rei saco sus lentes de repuesto de su bolsillo y contemplo la hermosa decoración de mariposas multicolores, las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos mientras decía:

-Es… es… ¡hermoso! *quitándose los lentes y secándose las lágrimas*

-Fue toda idea de Nagisa- Decía Makoto acercándose al cumpleañero.

-El pobre no durmió en toda la noche planeando esto- Dijo Gou.

-¿En serio hizo eso?... ¿Solo por mí?... ¿Dónde está ahora? *buscándolo con la mirada*

-En tu cama, lo deje ahí tomando una siesta mientras llegaban todos los invitados.

Rei se sonroja levemente al imaginar a Nagisa en su cama, durmiendo en ella, en su habitación, definitivamente le parecía una imagen hermosa y adorable, como lo era el rubio, sube las escaleras hacia su habitación pero Nagisa no se encontraba ahí, intento buscarlo en el baño, la cocina, en cada habitación y rincón de su casa sin poder encontrarlo, entonces salió al jardín esperando encontrarlo, comenzó a desesperarse cada vez más mientras más lo buscaba hasta que se le ocurrió usar su teléfono para llamarlo.

-… …. ... ….. Hola-

-¡Nagisa! ¡Gracias al Cielo! ¿Dónde-?

-En este momento no puedo contestar, deja un mensaje después del tono *biiiip*.

-¡Nagisa, soy Rei, dime donde estas, estoy preocupado, por favor llámame!

Pasan las horas y aun no hay rastros de Nagisa, Haru nota raro a Rei que estaba sentado en una esquina mirando fijamente la pantalla de su teléfono.

-Rei.

-Haruka-sempaiii- Decía Rei tratando de contener sus lágrimas, se veía preocupado y realmente angustiado.

-¿Que sucede?

-No encuentro a Nagisa por ningún lado, no contesta su celular, temo que le haya pasado algo…

Haru intenta llamar al celular de Nagisa, luego al teléfono de su casa, no contestaba su teléfono y sus padres solo lo habían visto en la mañana.

-Esto esta mal…


	4. ¡Salvame, Rei-chan!

-Makoto!

Haru fue en busca de Makoto para contarle lo sucedido, reunieron a todos y comenzó una búsqueda exhaustiva por toda la ciudad dirigidos por Rei quien había calculado perfectamente cada punto de la ciudad donde seria más probable encontrar a Nagisa.

-Makoto-sempai, ¿algún rastro de Nagisa? *en el teléfono*

-No está en su parque de diversiones favorito, seguiré buscando.

-Haruka-sempai, ¿encontró algo?

-No está en su puesto de helados favorito ni en la pastelería, tampoco está en la dulcería.

-¿Gou-san?

-Tampoco está en el planetario

-¿Rin-san?

-No está en la sección de pingüinos del zoológico

-¿Sosuke?

-Nada

-¿Momotarou?

-Aun nada

-¿Kisumi?

-Negativo

-¿Ama-chan?

-Lo siento, nada aun.

-¿Goro-san?

-No lo he visto

-¿Ai?

-Nada de nada.

-¿Seijuro?...

-Nada por aquí.

Rei da un profundo suspiro y se sienta en una banca intentando recrear en su mente donde podría haber estado Nagisa en las últimas horas cuando el sonido de un mensaje en su celular lo saco de sus pensamientos.

"Queremos 50000000 yenes hoy mismo o mataremos a tu novia, ven solo y no llames a la policía, si le dices a alguien la mataremos de inmediato, te esperamos en la posada abandonada de la playa"

-¿Novia?...

Rei estaba confuso, el no tenía novia ni conocía ese lugar, estaba a punto de borrar el mensaje cuando noto que tenía un video adjunto, cuando lo reprodujo no pudo creer lo que vio, su amado Nagisa atado a una silla de pies y manos, con un saco en la cabeza y amordazado, uno de los secuestradores con mascara y ropas oscuras sostenía un cuchillo muy cerca de su cuello.

-Quítale la mordaza, a ver preciosa, ¿extrañas a tu novio? ¿Cómo se llama?-Acto seguido el secuestrador comenzó a cortarle el cuello, no tan profundo para matarlo pero si lo suficiente como para causarle mucho dolor.

-¡Ayúdame Rei-chaaaaaan!

-¡Eso es! ¡Grita! ¡Grita más fuerte! Jajajaja!

-¡Libérenme por favor! ¡Tengo miedo!... Rei-chaaaaaaan!

El video duraba alrededor de un minuto y mostraba como torturaban al pobre Nagisa y suplicaba que lo liberaran, se podía ver como la bolsa que traía en la cabeza se humedecía y goteaba por las lágrimas del rubio mientras gritaba el nombre de Rei, el mismo trataba de contener su furia y dolor pues era tal que casi rompe la pantalla del celular, no podía creer que esos hombres se atrevieran a hacerle daño a alguien tan hermoso, inocente y puro como Nagisa, definitivamente no iba a tolerar esa situación, tenía que actuar y hacerlo ahora.

-¿Posada abandonada? Mmm… posada abandonada…. Ah! Si hace muchos años Haru y yo íbamos ahí con Nagisa y Rin a pasar las vacaciones, ¿pero por qué lo preguntas? No estabas preocupado por encontrar a Nagisa?- Decía Makoto algo confuso.

-Ah… e-es que… pensé que posiblemente estaría ahí así que…

-Bien, entonces vamos

-¡No!

-¿No? ¿Sucede algo?... Rei, oye Rei.

Rei estaba inmerso en sus cálculos anticipando cada acción de los secuestradores para poder entrar y salvar a Nagisa rápidamente sin que los vieran cuando Makoto al fin logro llamar su atención

-Rei!

-Lo siento Makoto, no es nada

-Ya veo… bien seguiremos buscando, adiós.

-Adiós.

Rei fue corriendo a su casa tan rápido como pudo, metió algunas cosas en su mochila y se dispuso a ir por Nagisa, pero de repente recordó algo que guardaba bajo su cama por si se presentaba la ocasión.

-No me gustan las armas… pero no tengo elección… si le hacen algo a Nagisa por no poder protegerlo no podre perdonarme a mí mismo.

Con la pistola de su padre en su mochila Rei emprendió su camino hacia la playa, comenzó a buscar hasta que vio la posada abandonada de la que le había hablado Makoto, hiso varios cálculos y formulo un plan, trago saliva y se dispuso a ejecutar su plan.

/En el interior de la posada/

-Oye Takano, ¿que tal si nos divertimos un poco con ella?

-Me parece bien, ya me estoy cansado de esperar, sería una pena desperdiciar un cuerpo tan bello

Nagisa aun amordazado y atado comenzó a forcejear intentando liberarse pero era inútil, solo había podido quitarse la mordaza.

-¡Suéltenme!

-Vaya vaya, que chica tan rebelde, quítale la ropa

-¡No!

Al desvestir por completo a Nagisa los secuestradores se sorprendieron a ver que Nagisa de hecho era un hombre.

-¿Eres… hombre?...

-Mmm… para mí se ve bien… que dices, Xan?

-Opino lo mismo

Uno de los hombres comienza a besar el cuello de Nagisa mientras que el otro solo se dedica a mirar y a desvestirse

-¡Basta! ¡Pervertido! Cuando Rei-chan venga los va a-…

-¿Nos va a qué? *muerde uno de los pezones de Nagisa*

-Ahh!

-Ustedes me dan asco, me voy, mátenlo cuando terminen, ya me canse de esperar

-(Rei-chan… ¿donde estás?...)


	5. Daría mi vida por tí

/Flashback/

-De acuerdo, si eso quieres podemos romper las reglas esta vez- Dijo Rei sonriendo y guiñándole el ojo a Nagisa.

/Segundos después/

-Mmm… Rei-chan… Nn…

-Nagisa-kun… promete que no dejaras que nadie más te toque…- Mientras le decía esto Rei recorría la espalda de Nagisa con una serie de besos hasta la parte baja de está volviendo a subir hasta su cuello dándole sensuales y cortas lamidas mientras masajeaba su miembro erecto con la delicadeza de una mariposa haciendo que gimiera de placer.

-Ahh... R-Rei-chan…

-Promételo…- Decía Rei besando y mordiendo suavemente la oreja de Nagisa sin dejar de acariciar su miembro haciendo que este se estremeciera aún más.

-Lo prometo… Rei-chan… quiero que solo tú me toques… Ahh…

Rei sonrió y soltó una pequeña risa de satisfacción, Nagisa era completamente suyo… bueno… no exactamente.

-Rei-chan –Dijo Nagisa percatándose de la hora y volviendo en si- ¿Hace cuanto dijo la enfermera que había acabado la hora de visita?...

-Etto… *mirando el reloj de la habitación* 10 minutos… ¿Por qué?

-¡Ah! ¡Es tarde!

-¿Tarde?

-¡Lo siento Rei-chan! ¡Debo irme!

-De acuerdo…

Nagisa se apresuró a ponerse la ropa, pero antes de irse camino hacia Rei, le dio un dulce beso en los labios y le dijo juguetonamente guiñándole un ojo:

-Aún no hemos terminado ¿Ne?- Volvió a darle otro beso y se fue del hospital sin que nadie lo viera.

/Ya en casa de Rei/

-(¡Rei-chan, te hare la mejor fiesta sorpresa de cumpleaños de todas!).

/Fin del flashback/

-(Rei-chan… creo que no podré cumplir mi promesa… lo siento…)- Sin darse cuenta Nagisa había comenzado a llorar por no poder cumplir su promesa con Rei, pero sobre todo porque perdería su virginidad con unos bastardos que lo habían torturado y secuestrado y no con su Rei-chan, quería ser solo suyo y de nadie más, se esforzó lo más que pudo de impedirles el paso a su entrada pero eran más fuertes que él.

-¿Estás listo? Jejeje…- Decía maliciosamente uno de sus captores mientras frotaba su miembro contra la rosada y delicada entrada de Nagisa.

-Por favor no…- Suplicaba sin poder dejar de llorar.

-¡DETENTE AHORA MISMO BASTARDO!

-¡Rei-chan! – Nagisa jamás había estado tan feliz de ver a Rei, se veía totalmente determinado, como un león protegiendo su territorio.

-Ryugazaki Rei, con que al fin viniste, ¿qué hiciste con?...

-¿Esto responde tu pregunta?- Rei les muestra la chaqueta su compañero, al verla un sudor frio comenzó a recorrer sus cuellos por el miedo que comenzaron a sentir en ese momento.

-Si no quieren terminar igual les sugiero que suelte a mi novio, ¡DESATENLO! ¡AHORA!

-S-si!- Fue lo único que pudieron responder al ver la expresión en la cara de Rei, no dudaría en dispararles también si hacían algo extraño o intentaban algo, desataron inmediatamente a Nagisa y este corrió inmediatamente a los brazos de Rei, llorando de alegría al verlo otra vez.

-Rei-chaaaaaaan!

-¿No creíste que te abandonaría o sí?- Dijo besando la cabeza de Nagisa y abrazándolo cálidamente- Y ustedes – Los secuestradores trataban de escabullirse mientras no los veían, pero al oír la autoritaria voz de Rei se quedaron congelados en su lugar- ¡Hagan un Split! ¡Hagan un Split! ¡O les disparo también!- ambos obedecieron y Nagisa dijo:

-Jajaja Rei-chan no te copies, sé que lo viste en una caricatura.

-De hecho- Decía Rei mientras reía.

-¡Rei! ¡Nagisa!

-¡Rin-chan!

Rin había aparecido en uniforme de policía junto con algunos otros oficiales y el resto de sus amigos.

-¡Las manos donde pueda verlas! ¡Al suelo!

Los secuestradores obedecieron y fueron esposados por Rin y Sosuke quienes eran policías de medio tiempo desde hacía un mes.

Al fin todo había terminado, Nagisa había vuelto sano y salvo a los brazos de su amado Rei, finalmente podían disfrutar de la fiesta de cumpleaños en la que tanto se había esforzado, pero la historia no acaba ahí.

/En la fiesta/

-Nagisa-kun *bailando una canción lenta con Nagisa* aun no me has explicado cómo fue que te secuestraron, ¿Qué paso? Estaba tan preocupado…- Decía esto mientras besaba las manos de su ahora novio y amante.

-Salí de tu casa sin que nadie me viera a comprar tu obsequio de cumpleaños, luego unos hombres salieron de un callejón, me taparon la boca con un pañuelo y cuando desperté estaba atado en una silla y amordazado, fue espantoso… tenía miedo de no volverte a ver ni a ti ni a nuestros amigos…- Decía Nagisa mientras se aferraba al pecho de Rei y comenzaba a llorar, Rei le seco las lágrimas y le dijo:

-Pero ahora ya estas a salvo, esos hombres ya no volverán a tocarte nunca más, estarán encerrados para siempre, lo tienen bien merecido.

-Rei-chan.

-Dime.

-¿Cómo planeaste todo eso? El venir con Rin-chan y los demás a rescatarme, pudiste haber llegado antes, ¿sabes? *haciendo pucheros*.

-Etto… no lo planee exactamente…

-¿Eh? Pero si siempre eres tan calculador… ¿entonces que paso?.

-Era imposible rescatarte sin sacrificar mi propia vida, iba a entrar y desatarte para que huyeras mientras yo entretenía a aquellos hombres, no me importaba nada más que el que estuvieras bien.

-Rei-chan…

-Te amo Nagisa.

-Y yo a ti Rei-chan- Rei y Nagisa estaban a punto de besarse cuando Rin los interrumpe.

-Odio interrumpir, pero Rei, sabes que al haber asesinado a un hombre debes ir a la cárcel, ¿verdad?.

-Ah… sobre eso…

Flashback

-Me niego a quitarle la vida a cualquier persona, pero si no hago algo le harán daño a Nagisa… tal vez si los paralizo… ¡Lo tengo!, hare una mescla de químicos con el material orgánico que encuentre en la playa creando dardos paralizantes, ¡soy todo un genio! ¡Jajaja!

Fin del flashback

-¡Rei-chan es asombroso!

-Muy listo…

-¡Lo sé! ¡Jajaja!

/En la mesa de bocadillos/

-Eh, Haru-chan.

-No me digas así.

-Jajaja, lo siento.

-¿Que sucede?.

-Aun no te he dado tu sorpresa, ¿Quieres saber lo que es?-Decía Makoto con un dulce sonrisa en sus labios.

-¿Qué es?...


	6. Pide un deseo

-Espera aquí.

Makoto busca por todos lados a Rei y a Nagisa hasta que los encuentra en el jardín mirando la lluvia de estrellas de la que tanto había hablado Nagisa durante meses y que sucedería justo en el cumpleaños de Rei.

-¡Mira Rei-chan! ¡Pide un deseo!

-Pedir un deseo a un cuerpo celeste no hará que- Rei no pudo terminar su frase al ver la inocente mirada de Nagisa, realmente creía en ese tipo de cosas, así que termino diciendo: -Desearía…-

-¡No, Rei-chan!

-¿Qué sucede?

-Si lo dices en voz alta no se cumplirá.

-Ah... Etto…

-Cierra los ojos- sonreía inocentemente.

Rei obedeció al deseo de su novio, se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos y dijo:

-Y cuanto tardara en cumplirse mi deseo, Nagisa kun?

-No lo sé- sonreía mientras abrazaba a Rei- Pero quizás si deseas con muchas fuerzas y tienes fe se haga realidad muy pronto.

La inocencia y ternura de Nagisa conmovía a Rei quien acariciaba su cabello mientras correspondía a su abrazo.

-Disculpa, Rei- Interrumpió Makoto- ¿Haru y yo podemos irnos? He planeado algo para ambos y no quiero que llegue muy tarde a casa.

-Claro, gracias por todo Makoto-sempai, ah, casi olvido preguntarte, ¿Cómo supieron dónde estaba?

-Dejaste caer tu teléfono y encontré un mensaje extraño en la pantalla, vi el video y…

-Ah, entiendo.

-Por cierto aquí está tu teléfono *se lo entrega a Rei*, bien, nos vemos.

-Adiós.

-¡Adiós Mako-chan!

/En la calle/

-¿A dónde vamos Makoto?

-Ya verás.

Makoto guía a Haru hasta el club Iwatobi que estaba completamente solo a esas horas, lo llevo hasta la piscina, había caballa con piña y un papel al lado que decía:

"Feliz aniversario Haru-chan, Te amo

Makoto."

-Lo recordaste…

-¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo?- Decía mientras besaba la frente de Haru- Te quiero Haru- Añadió mientras sonreía dulcemente, Makoto se sorprendió al sentir tan repentinamente el fuerte abrazo de Haru quien le dijo al oído:

-Yo también…

Haru beso la mejilla de Makoto y este se puso rojo hasta las orejas, luego de comer y nadar hasta que Haru al fin quiso salir del agua, Makoto lo acompañó a su casa, estaba a punto de irse cuando Haru lo tomo de la mano y lo detuvo.

-Quédate.

-¿Esta bien?

Haru asintió y guio a Makoto al interior de su casa sin soltar su mano.

-Haru-chan.

Haru volteo a ver a Makoto y continúo.

-¿Por qué quieres que me quede en tu casa?

-Quiero dormir contigo esta noche.

-¡¿EEEH?! ¡HA-HARU! *rojo como un tomate*

-¿Cuál es el problema? Lo hemos hecho muchas veces.

-T-Tienes razón pero… es la primera vez que me lo pides así… *aun sonrojado, desviando la mirada*

-¿?

-N-nada, vamos a tu habitación.

Ya en el cuarto de Haru, Makoto procedió a desvestirse, le pareció extraño ver a Haru aun vestido, por lo general ya estaba en ropa interior mucho antes que él, era su forma de provocarlo, lo cual le encantaba y volvía loco de deseo, pero en lugar de eso solo lo vio sentado en la cama con su pijama mirándolo.

-Haru?...

-No me refería a eso.

-¡AH! ¡L-LO SIENTO!- Decía muerto de pena el pobre Makoto inclinándose una y otra vez pidiendo disculpas.

-Makoto.

Makoto levanto la vista y vio a Haru en ropa interior mirándolo y diciendo:

-Quítamelo – Refiriéndose al bóxer que traía puesto.

Makoto obedeció aun apenado y rojo, mientras le quitaba lentamente el bóxer con sus manos temblorosas dijo:

-H-Haru-chan… ¿de verdad quieres hacerlo o?...

Haru callo a Makoto con un apasionado beso en los labios, se separó de él dejando un hilo de saliva entre ellos.

-Si quiero, Makoto- Lo beso una vez más pero con más intensidad empujando a Makoto y quedando encima de él, Makoto termino de quitarle el bóxer a Haru el cual ya tenía una erección , al verla Makoto no pudo evitar volver a sonrojarse, Haru volvió a besarlo mientras acariciaba su pecho y rosaba su pelvis lentamente con la de Makoto.

-Haru-chan… estas muy dominante hoy…

-¿Te gusta?- Dijo mientras llenaba de besos el pecho de Makoto.

-Mucho… pero me gusta más consentir a mi Haruka…

Makoto se incorporó un poco quedando sentado con Haru encima de él, comenzó a lamer y a besar su cuello bajando hasta su pecho buscando su pezón el cual empezó a masajear con su lengua en círculos y a chuparlo mientras acariciaba el otro con sus dedos.

-Makoto…

Makoto rio un poco y susurro en el oído de Haru:

-¿Te gusta, Haru-chan?...- Susurraba mientras apretaba suavemente el pezón de Haru y succionaba su cuello mordiéndolo con cuidado.

-Ahh… Si… Makoto…

-¿Si?

-Más…

Makoto le sonrió dulcemente y complació los deseos de Haru, todos y cada uno de ellos, cuando por fin llegaron al clímax Makoto abrazo a Haru y le dijo suavemente en su oído mientras se quedaba dormido, agotado por el placer tan intenso que ambos habían sentido en esa noche tan especial:

-Feliz aniversario, Haru-chan… te amo…


	7. El mejor regalo

/En casa de Rei/

-¡Adiós, muchas gracias a todos!

-¡Adiooos!

Rei y Nagisa se despedían de los invitados de su fiesta, había durado toda la noche, eran las 1 de la madrugada, aunque Nagisa aún seguía lleno de energía, quizás por comer demasiado pastel.

/En la calle/

-Ahh… que buena fiesta… estoy agotado…

-No olvides que me debes un "favor"

-¡Cállate! Además… estoy muy cansado ahora- Decía Rin a Sosuke bostezando y estirándose mientras caminaban a sus casas.

-Bien, ya será en otro momento, buenas noches.

-Buenas no- Sosuke tomo el mentón de rin y planto un beso en sus labios antes de separar sus caminos, pues sus casas estaban en direcciones opuestas- ¡Sosuke!- Dijo sonrojado y algo enfadado el tiburón, Sosuke solo le sonrió y le guiño el ojo antes de darse vuelta e irse a casa- Idiota…

/En casa de Rei (otra vez)/

-Rei-chan, ¿puedo quedarme contigo esta noche?- Decía Nagisa abrazando a Rei por detrás que terminaba de limpiar los platos que habían sido utilizados en la fiesta

-No sé si sea buena idea Nagisa-kun

-Ahh… ¿por qué no?- Dijo el rubio con voz tierna e inocente

-Tus padres podrían preocuparse

-Ellos están de viaje junto con mis hermanas- Abrazo con un poco más de fuerza a Rei mientras frotaba su mejilla contra la de el- Me siento solo…- Dio unos pocos besos en el cuello y hombro de Rei y le dijo en un tono suplicante y tierno:- Por favor Rei-chan~…

-D-De acuerdo… pero yo dormiré en el sofá.

-Ne ne, tú dormirás conmigo- Beso la mejilla de Rei y le susurro en el oído:- Además… No hemos terminado nuestro "asunto" del hospital... ¿Recuerdas?

"Aún no hemos terminado, ¿Ne?"

Rei se ruborizo por completo al recordar lo que había hecho con Nagisa en aquella habitación del hospital, Nagisa dejo de abrazar a Rei y se dirigió hacia las escaleras que llevaban al cuarto de Rei.

-Te estaré esperando- Dijo Nagisa sonriendo seductoramente y subiendo las escaleras, lo que hiso que Rei se ruborizara aún más, termino de lavar los platos y subió las escaleras, abrió la puerta de su habitación esperando encontrar a Nagisa pero el cuarto estaba vacío

-Nagisa?

Nagisa se había escondido detrás de la puerta, cerro está detrás de Rei y le paso llave, la cual dejo en el escritorio de Rei.

-Rei-chan, aun no quiero irme a dormir…-Decía mientras se desabotonaba la camisa lentamente para Rei.

-E-Es porque comiste demasiado pastel, con tanta azúcar es normal que tengas tanta energía de sobra

-Rei-chan… no pude darte tu regalo… y las tiendas ya están cerradas… creo que te daré algo mejor…-Dijo con un tono de voz seductor que a Rei le encantaba.

Rei intento apartar la vista de Nagisa para calmar un poco sus nervios pero le era imposible, el rubio se veía demasiado tentador y hermoso para él, disfruto ver como se quitaba cada prenda de ropa que tenía, las cuales se quitaba de la manera más seductora, esto estaba volviendo loco a Rei, estaba impaciente y con cada prenda que Nagisa se quitaba su deseo por poseerlo y excitación aumentaban, al igual que el tamaño del bulto en sus pantalones, Nagisa noto como Rei lo miraba fijamente, se acercó al completamente desnudo, llevo su mano hacia el creciente bulto en los pantalones de Rei y comenzó acariciar esa zona justo como le había hecho Rei en el hospital, acaricio su miembro por encima de su pantalón de abajo hacia arriba haciendo presión en la punta y jugando un poco con sus testículos.

-Rei-chan esta excitado?- Dijo Nagisa riendo un poco al ver la expresión en la cara de Rei, su mirada perdida y completamente ruborizado, parecía atontado solo por verlo en su estado más puro.

-Nagisa…- Eso y un suspiro fue lo único que pudo articular en ese momento, estaba completamente inmerso en la belleza de Nagisa y en las caricias que este le proporcionaba en su zona baja, Nagisa desabotono el pantalón de Rei, le bajo el cierre y siguió acariciando su miembro por encima de sus boxers.

-Rei-chan está muy duro aquí… se siente bien en mis manos…- Dijo mientras empezaba a besar a Rei en el cuello y a dar pequeños chupetones en él, bajando por su hombro y pecho para volver a subir hasta sus labios, introducio su lengua en su boca y recorrió cada rincón que pudo con ella hasta que tuvo que separarse de Rei por falta de aire, metió su mano por debajo de los boxers de Rei y este gimió al sentir la cálida mano de Nagisa acariciando su miembro erecto.

-¡N-Nagisa!...Nng…

-Rei-chan es muy sensible aquí abajo… ¿Ne?... estas muy húmedo… puedo probarte Rei-chan?- Decía relamiendo sus labios seductoramente y mirando la ruborizada cara de Rei quien solo pudo decir:

-Si…

Nagisa termino de desnudar a Rei de la cintura para abajo y lo recostó en la cama a punta de besos dulces y apasionados mientras acariciaba su pecho y recorría este con besos y lamidas hasta llegar a su pelvis, introdujo la erección palpitante de Rei en su boca y comenzó a chuparla con cuidado, la saco de su boca para lamer y chupar la punta como si de un caramelo se tratara, Rei solo podía dar gemidos y suspiros de excitación mientras Nagisa bajaba hasta sus testículos besando y lamiendo su miembro en el camino y comenzó a chuparlos y a lamerlos también.

-¡N-Nagisa! ¡N-no puedo más!

-¿Te vas a correr, Rei-chan?- dijo Nagisa mientras masturbaba a Rei lentamente jugando con su resistencia, quería ver cuánto más era capaz de aguantar Rei, se subió sobre su pelvis y comenzó a frotarse contra el lenta y sensualmente en círculos- ¿Te gusta esto Rei-chan?...-Se inclinó a besarlo sin dejar de moverse haciendo más presión en la pelvis de Rei llevándolo a su límite.

-S-si… ¡Ah!... Nagisa… Nn…-Nagisa se movía cada vez más rápido hasta que Rei definitivamente no aguantaba más, iba a correrse, Nagisa tapo la punta del miembro de Rei con su dedo para evitar que Rei se corriera, aún no había terminado con él. Se metió de nuevo su miembro en la boca y comenzó a lamer y a chupar con fuerza y cada vez más rápido.

-¡N-NAGISA! ¡AHHH!- Rei vertió toda su esencia en la boca de Nagisa, era demasiado para que pudiera tragarlo todo así que tuvo que apartarse, tosió un poco, limpio su cara con su mano y lamio lo que quedaba del semen de Rei, sabia dulce.

-Mmm Rei-chan… sabes muy bien… quiero más…- Nagisa repitió el proceso otra vez hasta que Rei se vino por segunda vez en su boca, solo que esta vez sí pudo tragar todo el líquido- Mmm…

-Nagisa-kun…

-¿si Rei-chan?

-Quiero hacerte mío… ahora…

Nagisa se alegró al oír esas palabras de Rei, había esperado a que las dijera hace mucho, quería entregarse por completo a él, se puso en una posición sumisa acostándose boca arriba en la cama exponiendo su entrada a su amado, Rei y Nagisa se besaron apasionada y sensualmente por varios minutos tocándose el uno al otro, Rei junto su miembro con el de Nagisa masturbándolo a él y a sí mismo a la vez aumentando rápidamente la velocidad.

-Nn… Rei-chan… me voy a venir… Ahh… Ahhh… Ahhhh!….

-Aun no…- Decía esto mientras besaba el pecho de Nagisa y chupaba sus pezones mientras seguía masturbándolo- Dejare mi marca en ti…- Rei mordió con fuerza uno de los pezones de Nagisa el cual sangraba un poco.

-Aaaah! Rei-chan!- Esto le había provocado una descarga de dolor y placer, tanto que casi se corre pero Rei imito a Nagisa y tapo la punta de su miembro antes de que se corriera.

-Disculpa…-Dijo lamiendo el pezón enrojecido de Nagisa dándole pequeños besos aliviando un poco el dolor.

-Está bien Rei-chan… también me gusto… Ah… se siente tan bien…-Nagisa disfrutaba las lamidas y besos de Rei en esa zona pero después de un rato cuando ya no sentía dolor Rei comenzó a hacer lo mismo en su pelvis rozando levemente el miembro de Nagisa

-Rei-chan… Mmm…

Rei empezó a lamer el miembro de Nagisa mientras lo miraba a los ojos, lo metió en su boca y comenzó a chuparlo delicadamente.

-Rei…Rei-chaaaan…. Ahhhh…. Mas…. Más….

Rei obedeció y aumento la velocidad hasta que Nagisa no pudo más y se corrió en la boca de Rei

-¡REI-CHAAAAAN!- Rei observo a Nagisa, era lo más hermoso que había visto en toda su vida, su piel blanca levemente sonrojada, sus ojos brillantes y llorosos su cabello húmedo por el sudor bañado con la luz de la luna que se colaba por la ventana de la habitación mientras jadeaba intentando normalizar su respiración- Rei-chan… Hazme tuyo…

Rei procedió a masajear la entrada rosácea de Nagisa con lubricante, estaba frio lo cual hacia que se retrajera un poco, inserto uno de sus dedos y observo a Nagisa buscando signos de dolor.

-Avísame si duele… ¿si?...- Le dio un tierno beso a Nagisa y este respondió:

-No duele Rei-chan… apresúrate… te quiero dentro de mi…

-Pero si no te preparo bien podría hacerte daño

-No me importa, quiero a Rei-chan dentro de mí…

Rei obedeció a su obstinado amante y comenzó a presionar poco a poco la cabeza de su miembro contra su entrada.

-Rei-chan… penétrame… ahora… por favor…- Decía suplicante mientras se masturbaba para sentir aún más placer, esto provocaba mucho a Rei quien perdió lo poco que le quedaba de cordura al ver a Nagisa proporcionándose placer frente a él, le abrió las piernas tanto como pudo y comenzó a penetrarlo salvajemente.

-¡Rei!... ¡R-Rei-chan!... Ah!... ¡Aaaah!...- Rei alcanzo su próstata y la golpeo con fuerza con brutales embestidas haciendo temblar la cama frenéticamente- ¡REI-CHAAAN! ¡AH! ¡REIIIIIIIII!

-¡NAGISA-KUUUN!- Rei se corrió justo después de Nagisa llenándolo por completo con su esencia haciendo que se desbordara en cantidad, finalmente Nagisa era completamente suyo y él le pertenecía completamente en cuerpo y alma a su pequeño Nagisa, lo acomodo sobre su pecho, ambos aun jadeaban tratando de normalizar su respiración, sin duda habían tenido la mejor noche de sus vidas.

-Rei-chan…-Susurro casi inaudible, exhausto y a punto de dormirse en los brazos de Rei- Te amo…

-Yo también te amo Nagisa-kun…-Le susurro tiernamente mientras lo abrazaba y acariciaba su cabello.

-Feliz cumpleaños… Rei-chan…

Secuela: s/ / w w w. fanfiction s/ 10655295/ 1/ Pelearé-por-tu-amor


End file.
